


Storm

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD Collection [7]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Aleks fight viciously and passionately, but in the end, their love will conquer any storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

_I am torn apart by you,_

_It’s a spell I can’t undo._

_I can’t escape it now,_

_I’m in too deep to get out._

~

Being in a relationship is never easy but being with Aleks is something different altogether. Even the clearest of summers can end in a downpour…and such a storm plagues James’s journey for love.

When the storm strikes, it is always unexpected, but soon a violent torrent of anger and pain erupts between James and Aleks, leaving the lovers enveloped in a red haze of turmoil as they battle.

The storm chases them, over and over again, striking at them both.

Heated, vicious words are continuously unleashed, forming an ominous dance that forces them to lash out at one another. Aleks’s russet eyes furiously flash with resentment and his cruel remarks are infused with bitterness, as piercing and as powerful as lightning.

If Aleks is lightning, then James is thunder.

Every flare of Aleks’s rage is met with a deafening roar, James’s voluminous voice ultimately drowning out the sharp retorts of his lover. The ground shakes, the air shatters as thunder makes its presence known.

~

Tonight, the storm brews once more.

Only this time…thunder concedes to the force of the lightning.

Another wild argument with Aleks has James reaching for his keys and marching to the front door. His footsteps echo across the wooden floor, a hollow and defeated hum. He won’t be a victim of the storm any longer…he is finished. Finished with being a pawn to the tempest of love…and finished with Aleks.

He grips the door handle, ignoring Aleks’s pleas for him to stay, and wrenches the door open. The outside air is cool, the sky is overcast, and James is grateful.

He slams the door on Aleks’s broken cry of his name and walks into the night, refusing to acknowledge the heaviness in his heart as he breathes in the twilight air. He can still taste the embers and sparks of his fight, and they almost coax him into returning into the fray, but he resists the temptation.

He makes it as far as the porch steps when he abruptly pauses, realising with a burst of clarity that he has just stormed out of his own house. He may have his car keys, but he has no destination and therefore nowhere to go. Nowhere where he can grieve the end of the most tumultuous yet the greatest relationship he’s ever had.

He turns his gaze to the sapphire sky, deliberating his options, when the creak of his front door catches his attention.

James can’t help but look, confronting himself with the object of his pain: the love of his life. He sees Aleks shuffling out of the house, his smooth jaw tight with sorrow, his shoulders slumped with the burden of loss.

Suddenly Aleks’s eyes meet his, and not even the darkness can hinder his grief; _their_ grief.

They gaze at each other steadily, and James can feel his anger draining away.

Dawn breaks, and the storm is gone.

His mind clear, James absorbs the absurdity of their situation. They are two stubborn forces, too elemental and chaotic for anyone else to understand, to love.

The sight of Aleks now, standing above him, shifting nervously under his unwavering gaze, causes James to elicit a snort. His lover looks like the embodiment of the word awkward, and James can’t help but feel amused, by him and by the irrationality of their relationship.

It may be problematic and hurtful…but it’s also primal and _alive_.

Aleks’s lips curve up into a sheepish grin, the vision so endearing that James can’t help but mirror his smile. He laughs, tossing his head back with delight, powerless to stay mad at the man he loves.

Aleks lights up, the warmth and sheen of the sun in his smile, and the shadows of the storm are long gone. James’s laughter crafts a smooth reconciliation, and the lovers gravitate towards each other, unable to be apart any longer. Like thunder and lightning; incomplete without the strength of the other.

They meet somewhere in the middle, with Aleks on the porch step above James. They both utter one word at the same time; _sorry_ is whispered with apologetic tenderness, and they reach for one another.

James’s eyes flutter closed as he winds his arms around Aleks’s lithe form. He feels Aleks trail his fingertips across the nape of his neck, kneading the skin there. His touch crackles with subdued electricity, warming James’s skin, igniting him on fire.

Finally, Aleks settles his hands on James’s back. He curls his fingers in the back of his t-shirt, clutching at him like a drowning man amongst crashing waves. James gladly lets him, grateful to be his anchor, and thankful that Aleks is his.

Even when their lives spiral out of control, their love will triumph.

Together, they will conquer any storm.

_You’re taking my heart by storm,_

_I’m lost in your love…lost in your love._


End file.
